Wedding Plans and Sydney's Idea
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are getting married. Will Jack and Irina finally get back together? S/V J/I Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

Jack Bristow stared moodily out of the window of his office at the CIA.

He still couldn't believe that his daughter, his little Sydney, was going to marry Agent Vaughn.

It disturbed him more than he would ever let on.

In his mind, if Sydney married Vaughn then she would not need him anymore.

Also, he did not consider Vaughn good enough to marry his daughter. He didn't consider anyone good enough to marry her!

Even more disturbing in Jack's mind was the fact that Irina Derevco had been released from prison. They had found out that she had been set up. 

So, they of course had promptly released her.

And to top it all off, she had hung around the area. SD-6 had been brought down not to long ago, so she could freely come and go out of Sydney's life.

Irina had met all of Sydney's friends, who now knew about Sydney's past double agent life, and had slipped herself into the day-to-day groove of her daughter's life.

Sydney had welcomed her mother with open arms, and Irina was thrilled.

Jack didn't think that anything could be worse than all that, but lately he had found himself to be intensely lonely.

He hadn't been very close to Sydney to begin with, so he didn't understand why her upcoming wedding had left him with such a feeling of loneliness.

"Perhaps, it was because it seemed that everyone was pairing up these days. Even Weiss has someone." Jack mused.

Well this would never do. He would have to shake himself out of this funk. Sydney had informed him that she wanted him to walk her down the aisle, at her wedding.

He had been somewhat surprised at this declaration, but had withheld that reaction from Sydney. He still couldn't quite believe that she wanted him to walk her down the aisle. They had not been at all close, so his surprise was natural. At least it was natural in his opinion.

Jack's thoughts then turned to the loneliness issue. "Perhaps I'll get a dog," he mumbled to himself.

What Jack didn't know was that at the same time he was thinking about his loneliness, Sydney was concocting a plan to get rid of it.

Sydney giggled to herself as the plan began to form in her mind.

Her dad thought that she didn't realize that he was lonely, but she knew.

And she planned to help him get over it.

When Vaughn and Francie were sitting around the kitchen table discussing wedding plans with her, she filled them in on her plan.

"Are you sure that's such a good ideal?" Vaughn asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, I think it's a great idea. I know that she still loves him, and that he still loves her. I mean come on her name was cleared. So, don't you think he can get over the past and move on?" Sydney questioned them.

Francie just shrugged. "I mean, I don't know them that well Syd so I wouldn't know."

Vaughn gave Sydney a skeptical look. "So, how are you going to pull this off?"

"Well, technically my mom is still married to my dad, so she is going to be my matron of honor. And my dad is going to walk me down the aisle. Really neither of them has anything to do, until the rehearsal and the wedding. So, I'm going to assign them stuff that they will have to do together like menu planning, just stuff like that. I'm counting on the sparks flying again. I don't think that either of them ever got over the other one." Sydney finished slightly out of breath.

"But why are you doing this?" Francie asked.

"Because I know that they still deeply love each other," Sydney told her.

Vaughn spoke. "Syd, don't you think that they can admit that on their own? If it's true I mean."

"No. They are both far too stubborn, to admit anything like that. It's going to take a big push in the right direction." Sydney insisted.

"Okay" Vaughn told her.

Francie shrugged again. "Are you sure, that you're just not in like a romantic wedding type mood, and that's what's causing this sudden interest in your parents getting back together?" Francie questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now will you two help me?" Sydney asked eagerly.

Francie and Vaughn both nodded their hand in affirmation.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do" Sydney began as the three leaned their heads close together.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks.


End file.
